


Gay and Ready to Play

by jinpachiii



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinpachiii/pseuds/jinpachiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite needs comfort from Kunzite after a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay and Ready to Play

"He isn't even crying."

"Please. Please."

"Please."

Zoisite opens his eyes, his lover and assuredly his soul mate lying beside him on their king sized bed. The pastel green sheets are ruffled from the sleeping bodies it enfolded through the night. The sun is shining through the opened window directly in front of the bed, the see-through white curtains blowing mildly from the intruding breeze. He takes a moment to realize that this is reality, and no nightmare, and he practically sighs of relief, smiling as his gaze shifts from the baby blue walls and meets Kunzite's crystal eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep," the large, white haired Kunzite murmurs sleepily. "I was scared I'd startle you if I woke you up." 

Without a word, Zoisite starts crying silently. Tears of happiness, naturally. Relief. The dream was startling enough on its own. Nothing hurts worse than feeling as though someone you love doesn't reciprocate the feeling, and dreams are no exception. 

"No, no, no need to cry." Kunzite raises an arm and wipes the tears from Zoisite's face, leaning his face in and placing a comforting kiss to the top of his ginger hair, taking the hand he used to wipe his future husband's cheeks and running it through Zoisite's long hair, before putting a gentle pressure on the back of his head to bring his face forward, letting him rest his head on the front of his chest. 

It doesn't take long for the sobs to subside. Between Kunzite's comforting embrace and his gentle whispers, it's hard for Zoisite to not feel better. The two slowly start to look at each other. Zoisite's arms caressing Kunzite's, their lips meet. It's a soft kiss, warm, loving. However, they hold it long enough for the kiss to become more than that. It becomes firm, passionate, in a matter of seconds. Zoisite goes as far to bite Kunzite's bottom lip, tugging it back gently, his tongue running along the supple flesh inbetween both rows of teeth. Kunzite growls playfully, wasting no time to flip Zoisite over onto his back, crawling on top of him to place his legs on either side of Zoisite's torso, straddling the young man. This is playfully done, Zoisite giggling as Kunzite pins his arms above his head as his lips graze elsewhere, trailing along his cheek lovingly, then to his jawline, dragging his tongue along until he gets to Zoisite's ear.

"Do you want me? Do you want me inside of you?" He whispers, as Zoisite's giggle fit quickly turns into a low groan. He can feel his dick swelling underneath Kunzite's weight.

"Yes... so bad," Zoisite cries out. "So fucking bad."

This tugs a smirk to the corners of Kunzite's lips, and he bites Zoisite's neck hard, then sucking the bite, pecking it roughly every now and then to be sure to leave a mark. One that's turtleneck worthy. He moves farther down, being sure to cover Zoisite's adams apple in harsh kisses on the way, his hands sliding from Zoisite's arms to his shirtless torso, fingertips gently stroking the bare skin. His mouth eventually finds its way over one of Zoisite's nipples, and the hardening flesh gets sucked immediately, before the other has the same done to it. This beckons a quiet gasp from Zoisite, and Kunzite ever so gently closes his teeth in on the nipple, his tongue still grazing it. With his left hand, Kunzite reaches for the waistband of Zoisite's plaid baby blue pajama pants and tugs them down before sitting back up and moving aside in order to pull them down all the way. Kunzite grins.

"Zoisite, you're wearing lacey pink panties?" Kunzite interrogates. 

"Do you like them?" Zoisite asks nervously, blinking.

"It's hot." Kunzite snarls, before cupping Zoisite's bulge and rubbing softly, his own solid yellow pajama pants suddenly feeling tighter in the crotch area. Zoisite exhales heavily and reaches out to Kunzite to pull down his pj's as well. Kunzite helps out by removing his hand and slipping his thumbs on the sides of the waistband, pulling down only to reveal that he's wearing nothing underneath, then he shifts so he's on his knees, Zoisite below him.

"You weren't even wearing anything underneath!" Zoisite says.

"Great, right?" Kunzite bids with a chuckle.

Without a word, Zoisite softly laughs and nods his head half-sarcastically. He sits up with Kunzite's cock in hand and immediately wraps his lips around the tip, his tongue circling around the sensitive head. Kunzite sighs pleasurably and looks down at the boy. Zoisite begins to bob his head back and forth slightly, beginning to suck Kunzite's cock slowly. 

"Gh... so good." Kunzite murmurs.

Zoisite manages a gagged chuckle, doing this as his mouth slips deeper over the larger man's shaft. Kunzite runs his hand through Zoisite's soft locks of hair, putting slight pressure on the back of his head and rocking his hips at a steady pace. Zoisite is on his hands and knees at this point, though he has Kunzite's cock in one fist, jerking his shaft into his mouth. Kunzite takes advantage of this and reaches over Zoisite's ass, grabbing a handful of one of his cheeks and squeezing. Zoisite moans lowly, and Kunzite now reaches his other hand over and grabs a handful of the thin panties covering Zoisite's assets. The hand on his ass glides over to grab a handful of fabric as well, and they pull in two different directions, causing the frilly undergarments to tear right down the middle and turn into nothing but scraps in Kunzite's hands. Kunzite suddenly grips Zoisite's hair and pulls his head back, flipping Zoisite on to his stomach immediately.

"Are you ready?" Kunzite questions considerably.

"Yes." Zoisite responds with a shaky, breathless voice. 

Kunzite leans forward and lovingly kisses Zoisite's upper back. His breath is hot against Zoisite's skin as he moves down to his mid-back, then his lower back, then to the right side of his ass. His hand finds its way into his asscheeks and a finger rubs down the crack, using his other hand to separate it. Wasting no time, Kunzite pushes his face right against Zoisite's orifice. Zoisite arches his back, pushes his ass up a bit, begging for Kunzite's tongue to penetrate him. Kunzite has moved both his hands now so one hand is on each of Zoisite's hips, squeezing gently when he pushes himself up. Responding to this, Kunzite parts his lips and lets his tongue ring around, taking his time to let his wet tongue seep into the hole. He laps his tongue in and out before pulling out into a suck, his tongue sweeping across until his lips once again meet the right of his ass. Beginning to kiss this spot again, he lets a finger slide into Zoisite.

He takes his time moving his index finger in, curving it upwards in a come-hither motion. Cautiously, he moves his middle finger in as well to join in the movements. Zoisite bites his bottom lip and stifles a moan. Kunzite can still hear the vibrations of a low groan in Zoisite's throat. Kunzite bites down harshly into the tender flesh of Zoisite's buttcheek.

"K-Kunzite?" Zoisite blurts out as Kunzite's fingers repeatedly curve inward against Zoisite's insides. 

"Mm?" Grumbles Kunzite, his mouth occupied.

"I want you to fuck me now." Zoisite demands politely, and with no objections, Kunzite sits up and pulls his fingers out, planning to replace them with something slightly more intimate. 

Kunzite spits in his hand and grabs his own cock with it, rubbing his saliva in before eagerly hovering himself over Zoisite and guiding the head into him. Zoisite lays his face down on the mattress and braces himself as Kunzite carefully drives himself into Zoisite's ass. Kunzite grunts briefly, holding his cock there for a moment to take in the feel as well as let his ginger companion get used to his length. Zoisite inhales sharply, holding his breath as he feels himself trying to adjust, Kunzite's groin reaching up until his cock is fully inside, throbbing from his awaiting erection very easy to feel in the tight space. Kunzite starts to pull out, thrusting himself back in before his cock can fall all the way out. To start up a rhythm, he repeats this motion over and over, Zoisite taking deep breaths every time he feels Kunzite re-enter. Zoisite cries out and dilatorily moves his hips up, backing his ass up onto Kunzite's dick. Kunzite starts to let out soft grunts every time he strokes into Zoisite. 

Getting into things quickly, Kunzite reaches out and dominantly but calmy entwines his fingers through Zoisite's hair, using it to support himself as he leans down further to see just how deep he can get. Zoisite obediently raises his head to make the hair pulling easier, feeling himself being tugged up all the way to a knee sitting position.

His back arches as Kunzite's muscular chest presses into it. Zoisite can feel Kuzite's hot breath slowly press to the nape of his neck, shuddering when Kunzite wraps his lips around a piece of skin and lustfully sucks at it. Zoisite can feel something building, but it's not his climax (though he thinks that isn't far behind), it's his need for Kunzite's touch. It's the need for Kunzite's love. The need for Kunzite to fuck him so hard that he can't walk without cringing. It drives Zoisite fucking wild, to the point where he has to cover his mouth to muffle a scream. To the point where he viciously turns around and pushes Kunzite onto his back to straddle him and reinsert his cock. To the point where his hips buck and bounce so hard that Kunzite gasps and lets out a raspy moan.

"God, Zoisite," Kunzite starts susurrating breathlessly. "You're amazing." He smiles, looking up into Zoisite's glimmering eyes.

"I love you so much, Kunzite." Zoisite responds simply and sweetly.

Kunzite beams, running a hand up Zoisite's outer thigh to grip his hip as Zoisite wiggles about, his other hand slipping to Zoisite's nether-region to jerk him off. Zoisite pants, riding Kunzite like a pro, moaning and cursing under his breath with each exhale. The rocking of his hips makes Kunzite practically melt, staring speechlessly up at Zoisite, and in the midst of his excited movements, he places his hands next to Kunzite's body on either of his sides. Zoisite makes his way down to Kunzite's lips, kissing them with a powerful need as he bounces back onto Kunzite's cock. With their body heat mixing together, the couple start to sweat, their bodies glistening in the morning light that's peeking through the window even more so than before. Kunzite sandwiches his hand between their bodies to help Zoisite get off, his fingertips firmly rubbing against his lover's shaft, creating a hot friction every time Zoisite jerks forward. Zoisite already feels as though he's being pushed over the edge and pecks Kunzite's neck, laying his head on his large shoulder, nuzzling him.

Kunzite, his hips moving up into Zoisite, wraps his arms around the young man, making balled fists on his lower back before unfolding his palms and dragging his nails up, clawing Zoisite's soft skin, leaving red marks all the way up to his upper back, then tracing gently down the red lines. Zoisite grunts as the sensations run through his spine, muffling himself with the crook of Kunzite's neck, his hard arousal beginning to drip with pre-cum. Their rhythm carries on steadily, Kunzite's chest rising and falling constantly under the weight of Zoisite, though his breaths are shaken up a bit for obvious reasons.

Kunzite is beginning to feel as though he can't stand it anymore. His pelvis is thrusting up hard, Zoisite is breathing into his neck, and he simply can't wait any longer. He grabs a handful of Zoisite's ass and pulls down hard, holding Zoisite there, his own body writhing and getting tense as he begins to cum deep inside Zoisite. Zoisite moans deeply at this, feeling everything inside his pulsating body. Kunzite is losing himself, Snapping his eyes closed, making no noise but a strained groan. The hand that he has brushing against Zoisite's cock is now beginning to wrap around the length and move up and down.

Zoisite obediently holds himself there for Kunzite to use, muttering some encouragement when Kunzite's orgasm reaches its peak. Pretty soon, Zoisite is laying next to his partner with his thighs coated in Kunzite's cum. They both take a second to catch their breath.

"Don't think I'm not gonna let you cum." Kunzite whispers, grinning.

Zoisite giggles a bit, interrupted by Kunzite's wandering hand sliding across the moist sheets, once again grasping Zoisite's still hard member, he scoots forward and rests his forehead against Zoisite's, looking him in the eyes as his hand moves slowly up his shaft, his cock throbbing beneath Kunzite's gentle but firm touch. Kunzite lowly murmurs sweet reminders of their love to Zoisite, his hand working up and down on the ginger's cock. With his free hand, Kunzite reaches out and pinches one of Zoisite's nipples, his other palm hard (no pun intended) at work. Zoisite shivers with pleasure, goosebumps scattering across his body, his lower body urging into Kunzite's grasp repeatedly, starting off slow before moving up into a steady pattern of thrusting, sighing erotically. 

Zoisite's erection starts twitching with the need for release. He starts pushing himself into Kunzite's jerking motions more spasmodically, all while looking Kunzite dead in the eyes, exhaling against his lips. His breath turns into a long, drawn out moan, his cock slowly beginning to drip with his semen, running down Kunzite's fingers and coating the back of his hand. Zoisite is breathlessly whimpering as he climaxes, Kunzite's promiscuous smirk helping immensely. Before his orgasm subsides, Kunzite leans in and steals a kiss from the trembling boy, slowly releasing his grasp, wiping his hand on the already dirty sheets and shrugging, Zoisite making a slightly disgusted face and rolls his eyes playfully.

"Do you feel better?" Kunzite asks softly.

"So much. I love you." Zoisite states confidently.

"I love you too." Kunzite breathes.


End file.
